


Line Without A Hook

by Anonymous_Cupcake



Series: BFValPrompts21 [3]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: #bfv2021, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing, again just some nice feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Cupcake/pseuds/Anonymous_Cupcake
Summary: Prompt: Dancing"I thought you said you were gonna be busy Valentine's Day?" Sing asked.Yue smiled fondly at him, a sight Sing was getting used to. "I lied. I couldn't think of something extravagant that would do you justice, and then you said didn't want anything fancy and I freaked out—" he sighed and stopped himself before he got too frustrated just from remembering. "I figured champagne and a dance would be romantic and simple enough."
Relationships: Lee Yut-Lung/Sing Soo-Ling
Series: BFValPrompts21 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152980
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Line Without A Hook

**Author's Note:**

> The premiere for Line Without A Hook gave me ideas, enjoy some Yuesing!

"I thought you said you were gonna be busy Valentine's Day?" Sing asked, carefully stepping inside Yue's room. His boyfriend was standing in the center of the large room, his long hair loose and flowing freely. Two champagne glasses sat on the dresser, one already half empty.

Yue smiled fondly at him, a sight Sing was getting used to. "I lied. I couldn't think of something extravagant that would do you justice, and then you said didn't want anything fancy and I freaked out—" he sighed and stopped himself before he got too frustrated just from remembering. "I figured champagne and a dance would be romantic and simple enough."

Yue stood still, bracing himself for… anything, really. And then Sing  _ laughed _ , grabbing onto the frame of the door for support as he laughed. He wiped a tear away and promised he wasn't laughing at Yue. 

"It's just really sweet," he explained, "that you thought so hard about it. Dancing sounds nice, but the only kind of dancing I've done is when I play DDR."

"DDR?"

"You don't…? Never mind, I'll take you to an arcade soon." Sing stepped closer, eyeing the champagne. "Can I actually drink this?" Yue turned to look at the drink. He… wasn't sure either.

"A few sips shouldn't be bad." Yue decided. Sing nodded and took a hesitant sip from the glass. He licked his lips and his eyebrows furrowed, like he was debating if it was good.

"Yeah, I probably won't drink all of it. But that doesn't mean you can!"

Yue laughed and grabbed Sing's hand. "Here, your hands have to go…" he led Sing back to the center and into position. Sing held him gently, almost on his tip toes so he could hold him properly. Yue laughed again at how not thought out this was. He guessed this was what being romantic was all about.

Sing's eyes suddenly lit up. "Oh! Wait if we're gonna waltz or something, I know a song!" He let go to grab his phone out of his pocket and started tapping away. "You're lucky I have premium." he said as he put his phone on the dresser, adjusting the volume so it'd be loud enough to hear. He ran back to Yue as the song started.

_ "I don't give a damn about the way you touch me…" _

He held Yue again as the song played. "It's ok, right?" It was odd to not see Sing with his usual confidence, it made him look even tinier. Yue smiled and, if only to see him blush, kissed his forehead.

"It's perfect."

Sing blushed, like he predicted, and Yue taught him the basics as they moved. The song was slightly fast paced, but the rhythm was good enough. Soon, it became less of a waltz and more of the two of them swaying along to the music.

It was perfect. Sing started singing along to the words, making it even more heavenly (and Yue did his best to not laugh at the slight voice cracks).

_ "And if I could take it all back, I swear that I would pull you from the tide." _

They stopped after a few repeats, the moonlight peeking in through the windows. "Simple and romantic, I love it." Sing smiled, grabbing his glass and taking another cautious sip. "But maybe next time call me? I didn't want you to stress over this."

Yue nodded and sat down on his bed. Sing turned off his phone and joined him. "You had fun, right?"

And in a world where every answer was complicated and had implications, Yue was able to give a simple answer.

"I did. I love you."

And for once he got a simple answer back.

"I love you too."


End file.
